


Comforting Cuddles

by HorribleWriterRain



Series: Mass Effect Reader Inserts & Requests [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleWriterRain/pseuds/HorribleWriterRain
Summary: A/N- First request guys &my my first one-shot/x- reader. Constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.Request- Anon: Hi, Can I request a Fluffy Kaidan x Reader or just a Mass Effect x Reader? Please.Paring(s): Kaidan Alenko x Reader, Ex-Kaidan Alenko x Jane Shepared, Thane Krios x Jane ShepardReader Gender: femaleWarnings: Self-Doubt( slightly there I think, & Fluff(Think that’s it but I am not sure. Not good at warnings. )Summary: Kaidan is worried about the reader because she’s been avoiding him all week. So, in an attempt to find out whats wrong he learns more about what he is dating rather than who.Not good at summaries either.Disclaimer: Kaidan and other Mass Effect characters belong to Biowear and EA, Reader/You belong to you.This is from my tumblr account HorribleWriterRain





	Comforting Cuddles

Kaidan’s POV

“Shepard, Have you seen (Y/N)” I ask.

“I haven’t- nope no i haven’t” rambles Shepard fingering a strand of loose blonde hair that has fallen out of her bun. I narrow my eyes at her.

“Your lying commander.” She sighs “Yes I am lying but I told (Y/N) I wouldn’t say anything until she was ready.” She says. I give her a look.“Fine but don’t - never mind she’s in my quarters.” She says and walks off, most likely to talk to Thane her alien lover.

I didn’t mind that she was dating Thane but I knew I wouldn’t trust her or confide in her as much. At least talking to her our being in the same room wasn’t awkward any more.

I sigh and head to the elevator. When I reach the door to the captain's quarters i hear a groan. I pause but against better judgement I go in. I stop and gasp at the sight before me. There in the middle of the floor is (Y/N), but its not. She’s panting, sweating, and groaning as if she in pain.

Her skin has a greenish tint it, her ears are more pointed like a cat or elf like, and her hands are slightly claw like(elongated fingers and sharp nails).

“(Y/N)?“ I whisper in shock. She flinches and looks away from me. "Go away Kai. I-” she starts but groans instead in pain. Hearing her in pain caused me to stay. I promised her that i would protect her and keep her safe. I rush towards her side.

“Talk to me. Please!” I beg her. I kneel down and she sighs when I get closer. I take this as a sign and pull her towards me. She flinches slightly when I do. “Anything I can do to help?” I ask her softly. “Just-hold me. It- it seems to- ease the pain.” she says pausing when the pain is too much.

“I-need-” she starts but, I cut her off.

“Shh, rest now. If me being here helps with whatever your going through then rest. You can explain once you’ve rested.” I tell her.

Kissing her head softly, I stand up carefully and slowly make my way to shepard’s couch. I sit down and she curls into me.

  
She relaxes once she starts to slowly drift off to sleep. I softly run my fingers across her pale green arm, humming as I do, and start to slowly drift off to sleep.

~Time Skip~

I wake when something shifts in my grasp. “What are you doing?” I mumble to her. “Getting up.” she says bluntly. “I can see that but, why didn’t you wake me?” I ask and she shrugs avoiding looking at me. I stand up and grasp her chin in my hand.

My thumb brushes over her lips and I can feel a crease in the middle of her lip. I turn her face towards me. She has her eyes closed but her face bears stripes and dots along with a slight line going through her lip like a drell has. Her face resembles that of a cat.(I based her features of a Na’vi from James Cameron’s Avatar. Their FINALLY making another movie!!!!!!)

“Open your eyes (Y/N). Please.” I beg her. She opens her eyes and I can see that her once (C/E) are now a kaleidoscope of different browns golds and reds.

She still avoids my gaze. “Why do you not look at me? Why have you been avoiding me?” I ask her my tone harsher than I meant it to be.

She flinches and steps back. “I’m a monster- a Freak of nature. I am every species yet i’m not. I’m a trans-genetic species that is dangerous. So, forgive me for not telling the man I love who doesn’t really like aliens.” she spits out at me venomously and I catch a glimpse of sharp fangs. “You aren’t a monster.” I say to her and she lets out a harsh laugh.

“You don’t know what I’ve done.” she says

“No, I don’t. Not what you’ve done in the past but, I know what you have done now. You’ve saved and helped many of the crew members on this ship and those under the Commander’s authority.”

She gives me a look of disbelief.

“You helped Garrus with his anger towards the Commander after she took him off Palaven. You also helped him and Tali get together. You helped Javik hide from Liara. You taught Traynor how to play chess and got her a galaxy chess board. You help lighten the mood of the crew. You help Dr.Chackwas put up with us when we keep coming back with wounds.” I say and she seems to be blushing.

“Most importantly you love me. You showed me how to trust someone enough to give my heart away again. You showed me what real love is like. _**You saved me from dying after the attack on Mars**_.”

“I do not care what you have done. All i know is that you aren’t a monster and that I love you.” I say wrapping my arms around her. She kisses me on the lips.

She pulls away and has a playful smirk on her lips. “No, the most import thing I’ve done is not shred my best friend into tiny pieces for breaking my lover’s heart and for even dating him in the first place.”

I laugh at this “She does know how I felt when I found out. It reminded of me talking to Jack after she found out that I stole her Omni-tool and broke it.” she says.

“I wasn’t very nice” she says in a child like voice.

Shaking my head I walk out with her to see what we’ve missed. I feel much lighter and happier now that I know why she was avoiding me. “Don’t doubt yourself Mon Amour.” I say when we get to the elevator.

I can’t see it but I know she’s smiling and that makes me smile


End file.
